Chains
by TheSoulReader
Summary: Soul, Maka, Kid, hardcore, lots of overstimulation. Literally no plot. This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I don't even know how to feel about myself as a person right now. Kid's a Master, Soul's a pet, Maka is actually a switch but not so much in this scenario. There's gonna be a chapter two, and let me tell ya, it's only gonna get worse.
1. Chapter 1

It was soft fingers threading through his hair that woke him. He was entirely unsure how he'd managed to fall asleep in the first place, bound as he was. He knew he hadn't been drugged. His mind was quite clear, though his vision bleary, but it was certainly from his napping.

"Rise and shine, sweet boy," a velvety voice intoned.

The owner of the voice seemed obnoxiously smug, but the captive thought little of it. Instead, he raised his head towards the sound, the heavy chain of the collar he wore clinking and clanking as he shifted. A groan slipped from him as he registered the soreness in his neck and back. The muzzle gag that covered his mouth muffled the noise. The muscles of his shoulders were bunched and painful, his wrists chained to the floor on either side of him, pulling the sinews taut. And his knees…he wouldn't even start on the ache in his knees, supporting the whole of his weight on the rubber matting beneath him.

It had been impossible for him to lie down and rest, as a panel was set up behind him to prevent him from lowering to his belly and extending his legs. The way his arms were pulled away from his body and secured to the bolts in the floor made it impossible for him to stand up and reposition himself to sit. Even if he had been able to do so, such action would have only put more pressure on his upper body.

A soft hum reached his ears and he flushed as he belatedly realized that he had made the noise himself, a quiet response to the hand that still carded through ivory strands. He was ashamed when he found himself leaning into the touch as well manicured nails scratched at his scalp. God, that felt so great. If only he could…

"Are you ready to play, love?"

Red eyes flicked up to meet gold, a huff of breath escaping him. A bright smile from his captor had the wheels turning in the head of the bound man, wondering what was in store for him. His curiosity was quickly sated when the raven turned to the door and called out, "Come!"

And there she was.

Her hair was down, curled into loose ringlets that framed her face and cascaded down her back. Emerald eyes were lined in black, and a sheer white dress adorned her body. A simple halter style with a deep V that plunged just below her sternum. It was absolutely obscene.

He loved it.

A collar of white leather was clasped snugly around a slender throat, accentuating the milky paleness of her skin. It was accented with a gold d-ring and three rivets on either side of it in a matching hue. It occurred to him that such a sign of ownership should not be so arousing. But hell if it wasn't hot as fuck.

He groaned again as she made her way towards his tormentor, chains rattling in protest as he strained against their hold. He wanted to touch, ravage, defile. She was _his_ and he wanted to remind her of that fact. Make sure she was marked, claimed, owned by him.

 _Mine, mine, MINE!_

"Now, Soul, is that anyway to behave?"

He stilled instantly. The tone of voice was teasing, but Soul understood the underlying threat those words held. He could only watch as a thin arm snaked out to wrap around the narrow waist of the woman who had joined them, holding back a growl as his captor ran his lips along the jaw of his beloved. He was unable to hold back his shiver when she sighed and smiled at the other's advances.

"Maka," the taller man spoke lowly, "what do you think of the pet I have acquired for you?"

Green eyes scanned Soul's form thoughtfully, blatantly ogling his naked form before leaning into the embrace of the man behind her.

"He is quite lovely, Master Kid."

"Suitable for your purposes? Because he is certainly well suited for mine."

Maka stepped forward and knelt before Soul, one delicate hand reaching out to gently massage at the side of his neck while the fingers of her free hand traced over the straps of his muzzle.

"I think he's quite perfect, Sir. May I?" she spoke as turned her head back to the young Master, waiting for permission to proceed.

He offered a curt nod and she smiled as she began unbuckling the straps that held her pet's mouth hostage. She had plans. Well, Kid had plans. She was all too happy to be a part of them, though, and she reveled in the sharp intake of breath Soul allowed himself when his mouth was freed. Nothing about the muzzle had particularly restricted his breath, it just felt good to take in fresh air instead of the stale oxygen forced upon him by the gag.

Soft lips were pressed to his cheekbones before Maka stood again. She returned to Kid's side, waiting in silence for his orders. Though she was confident and strong in her actions towards Soul, the reality was that she really held no more power than he did at the moment. She was simply bound by the word of her master as opposed to the metal of chains.

Kid's hand slid over Maka's side and he nipped at her neck, though his eyes never left those of the other male. He smirked as he watched nostrils flare and a flush that began to creep up Soul's neck in a combination of frustration and arousal. The albino was so deliciously easy to rile up and it pleased the raven immensely.

A gentle kiss was pressed to Maka's temple before Kid moved away from her and bid her to stay where she was. He dropped into a squat, resting easily on the balls of his feet, saffron eyes boring into ruby, the tips of their noses brushing.

"If I turn you loose, will you be a good boy?"

Soul blinked once, an acknowledgment of promised obedience.

Kid smiled, tipping forward just a fraction to steal a kiss from the larger male. He was pleasantly surprised when Soul's mouth opened for him, and he took the opportunity to briefly sweep his tongue along the ridges of the other's mouth. When Kid pulled away he had to suppress a shiver as Soul stared at him with an unbridled heat lingering in his gaze.

The Master pulled a key from the breast pocket of his jacket, deftly unlocking the collar and manacles that kept his charge secured to the floor. Soul never moved. He allowed the Shinigami to gently rub his wrists and work out a couple knots in his neck, eyes slipping closed when random kisses were pressed to his nape. A moan escaped him, unbidden, when teeth firmly sunk into the juncture of his shoulder and throat.

Kid beckoned to Maka who quickly moved to stand before the pair, the whole of her weight resting on one leg while the ball of her other foot was the only contact it had with the floor. The action forced a creamy thigh through a slit in her dress, and there was an appreciative hum that sounded from the men. She wasn't sure which one had made the noise, but she supposed it really didn't matter. It mattered even less when Kid made his way behind her to toy with the clasp that held the halter together.

"Maka," he murmured, "tell me what good dogs get when they've been obedient."

"They get rewarded, Sir."

Kid nodded in agreement, flicking open the clasp, allowing the top of the dress to fall and reveal rosy nipples. Of course she was braless, and Soul couldn't help but whimper from his place on the floor. But he didn't budge. Not even when Kid's fingers slid forward to tease at the hardening buds, pinching and rolling them to elicit surprised little gasps from his sweet little plaything.

"I think it's time we rewarded your pet, no?"

Maka shuddered, nodding her agreement.

The flimsy hold that had remained on Maka's gown was released, and it pooled to the floor in a rippling puddle of chiffon and satin. Soul practically convulsed at Maka's nudity. He had expected something to be there…anything. A thong, a chastity belt (one never knew with Kid), but she was bare as the day she was born, and he was dying to get his hands on her. Fingers twitched against the matting of the floor and he practically vibrated with need. But he couldn't move. Not yet. If he moved, whatever reward he had coming to him would surely disappear. He could be chained back up and left again for Death knows how long!

Soul's gaze darted back and forth between his Master and his love, unsure what to do with himself. His breath hitched when one of Maka's legs was thrown over his shoulder, her slit a slant couple of inches from his face. All he had to do was flick out his tongue, and he could taste her. She was right there. _Right there!_

He couldn't contain the rumbling within his chest, but he dutifully flicked his eyes up to Kid's face, and then back to Maka's crotch. Back up to his face to watch Maka's hands lace behind his head, her back bowing to force her pelvis further forward. She was clean shaven, as Master hated mess, and that made it easy to see how swollen and slick she already was. Heat rolled off her in waves, and he could smell her, musky, wet, delicious…his.

But not until Master said.

"Do you want her, Soul?"

A strangled moan and the barely steady singular blink of his eyes was his response.

"Such patience, sweet boy. Lick."

The albino's tongue extended seemingly of its own accord, drawing a long stripe from the opening of Maka's exposed core right up to her clit. Her high pitched whine went straight to his groin and his hips jerked without his permission, his own arousal bobbing between his legs. And then he was lapping at her, eyes still darting up as some sort of assurance that this was allowed. When he wasn't reprimanded, Soul leaned further forward, palms pressed flat against the floor as he suckled swollen lips and flicked his tongue over the rose bud at the apex of her sex.

"What do we say to good dogs, lovely?" Kid rumbled, the pads of his fingers lightly grazing over tight nipples.

"G-good dog!"

"Ah, Maka, I think he deserves better than that, don't you?"

Soul whimpered weakly, though he hadn't stopped his assault. There was a feast laid out before him, and he was going to gorge himself while he had the chance. His tongue plunged inside her, hot, wet, and nimble, and Maka shrieked and ground herself against his lips.

"Good boy, Soul! So good, so good, right there! Such a good boy!" she cried out, high and desperate.

That only made the larger male more excitable, and he sucked her clit between his lips, fluttering his tongue as his own hips rutted against nothing but air.

"Tsk! So obscene," the Shinigami chided, grinning broad and wild as he gave Maka's nipples a particularly rough pinch. It was his turn to shiver when her rolling hips stuttered against Soul's mouth and she arched her back in such a way that Kid had to support all of her weight.

She pulsed against that talented tongue and cried out again, trying to escape any further stimulation, but the Master was having none of it. Soul had made to pull away, but was promptly corrected by Kid's sharp command.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Soul! Eat her!"

Soul obeyed. And he wasn't gentle about it. He drew the flat of his tongue over the throbbing pearl of flesh again and again, listening as Maka cried out in a combination of pain and curious pleasure. Kid's litanies of praise were doing things to him, and he desperately wanted to find some friction. But if he tried to touch himself he would be punished. He wasn't convinced at this point in time that punishment was worth it.

"That's a good boy, Soul. Get her again! I know you can. Come on, love."

The snarl that pushed from Soul's lungs was nothing short of feral. He panted and whined and drooled as his tongue pressed inside Maka once more, drinking from her happily when she spasmed again before she slumped in Kid's arms. He tried to follow her, but her body had practically collapsed from the strain, and he couldn't reach anymore.

Kid sank to the floor behind her and pulled the still convulsing blonde into his lap, gentle hands skimming her sides and tucking slightly damp her behind her ears. At his beckoning, Soul crawled forward and lay down beside the Shinigami, chin atop the back of his hands. Long fingers carded through is hair again, and he practically purred, the cacophonous rumbling echoing louder when he realized it was Maka petting him.

"Such a wonderful boy. Good puppy," she murmured, clearly exhausted.

The trio rested there for a few minutes. Long enough for Maka's faculties to return to her so she could stand. Soul remained on the floor when Kid stood, gathering Maka in his arms to deposit her gently on the nearby bed. His lips grazed over her hip before he moved away, stretching languidly. What next, what next? There were so many possibilities. Of course, he was still dressed, and wasn't particularly interested in remaining so any longer.

"Soul," Kid called softly. His lips gave an infinitesimal twitch as Soul raised his head to give his attention, but made no other attempt to move. "Come here, my Little Ghost."

Soul complied, padding over in silence and gazing down at his counterpart. They were relatively evenly matched in height at this stage in their lives, but Soul had an inch or two on his Master. His 20s had been kind to him. But even with his larger stature, Soul had no inclination to try and take charge of the situation. It was true he had his moments of petulance and stubbornness, and he had never been a patient person. But when it came down to it, Soul was docile and happily submissive in bedroom settings. His grit and spirit were otherwise saved for the battlefield.

That was why he had no objections when Kid pulled him down for a kiss. It was teasing, but fluid, and Soul chased after thin lips when Kid pulled away slightly. The huff of laughter from Master to pet spurred the taller on, and when he received no reprimand, his hands settled on a thin waist in an attempt to still the Shinigami.

That was a mistake.

Fingers were in his hair, wrenching almost painfully tight, and the angle his Master pulled his head back forced him to his knees. An ominous growl thrummed in Kid's chest as he glared into red irises.

"You were doing so well," Kid spoke evenly, though his displeasure was not masked. "Pity that would you try to be so bold now."

Soul snorted, but did not fight. In fact, he was unable to hold back a bit of smirk, eyes glinting with mischief. Even with his throat forcibly bared, trapped on his knees with nothing to grapple on to, he had never felt more in control. The fierce shine in his Master's eye only stoked the fire that was rising in his gut. Kid stepping forward to grind his clothed crotch against his pet's face made him burn hotter, and he moaned as he mouthed at the fabric.

"What do we do with disobedient pets, Maka?"

The blonde squeaked, surprised that she was being addressed. The two men were standing perpendicular to the bed, giving her a perfect view of their exchange. It had her pressing her thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

"Disobedience must be punished, Master," she whispered, shifting uncomfortably atop the sheets.

"Indeed, it must," Kid nodded in agreement. "Undress your Master, Soul."

Soul moved to comply, shaky hands reaching for the Shinigami's belt. This was the one instance where he knew he would not be reprimanded for using his hands. His strangely sharp teeth had ruined more than one belt, and though his Master was rich, he didn't particularly care for replacing Italian leather. Pink lips quirked up in a smile as he remembered the first time he had chewed through one of Master's prized pieces, his memory interrupted by a dark voice.

"You won't be smiling in a minute, Little Ghost."

Soul's face fell, and Kid took that opportunity to kick off his shoes before nudging the other to continue. Clumsy hands flicked open the button of the suit pants, the zipper being drawn down shortly after. Black boxer briefs were slowly revealed as pants were pulled down long legs. Longer than Maka's. Soul had never thought it possible before he had seen Kid naked for the first time. It was undeniable that that was part of the allure for the albino. He was definitely a leg man, regardless of his lover's gender.

Soul peeled away the underwear, gulping as Master's cock made its appearance. He was actually only half hard, even after the display of Maka writhing against Soul's face. He couldn't say he was surprised, though. Kid had a remarkable amount of control over himself. It's what made him a good Master.

Kid tapped his chin lightly before commanding, "Open."

Wine eyes flicked to Maka briefly, wondering how she felt about it all. Playing together wasn't new, but Master tended to work the two of them together, and time apart with one or the other of them watching was not a common occurrence. It made Soul nervous. It made Soul more nervous when he felt the weight of a dick on his tongue, followed by the demand that he suck.

It wasn't that he was averse to sucking dick. This certainly wasn't the first time Master had been in his mouth. But…he'd never done such with Maka watching before. The flush that crept up his neck and over his face was unstoppable. It burned. Soul tamped down his trepidation and curled his tongue around thick flesh, cheeks hollowing minutely as he did as he was told.

Master grew fully hard rather quickly thanks to the masterful work of his pet. Said pet stilled when he was told cross his arms behind his back and open his mouth again. Fuck. Maka was called over to help hold him still. Though it was true he could break her hold if he struggled enough, the petite blonde was unsurprisingly strong. She had wielded him for years, after all. He knew what that body was capable of. And even then, her presence was more of a reminder to remain compliant than any real hindrance to his movement.

"Tell me your color, Soul. Blink once for green, twice for yellow, thrice for red."

Yet again, the pet blinked once.

"Open your mouth, and keep it that way."

His jaw quivered slightly, but Soul complied with the wishes of his Master, mouth dropping open with Kid's cock still heavy on his tongue.

"Hold his head still. I want to watch him swallow every. Last. Inch."

Even as Master spoke he was inching himself into the wet warmth of his pet's mouth. Maka's hand rested against the back of his skull, pushing forward when he tried to lean away from the intrusion. Kid's own hands found his head as well, but he only sunk his fingers into ivory strands, groaning as his length disappeared down his captive's throat.

Soul gurgled slightly, but nothing more than that. He had worked hard over the last few months to rid himself of his gag reflex. It had been tedious, uncomfortable, and literally vomit inducing at some points, but he was more than grateful for the effort he had put into the endeavor. Had he not done so, he would be much worse off than he presently was.

Master was growling as he pressed forward, and the shiver that wracked his body when his pet's throat constricted around his length was highly rewarding. A combination of curse words and praises spilled from his lips and a breathless moan followed shortly after. Pale hair tickled the raven's groin and Soul's nose brushed against clean shaven skin. There was a cock in his throat, three hands in his hair, and one splayed across his naked belly to feel the muscles jumping beneath his skin.

He wished that hand would slip down to stroke him instead. He knew better.

"Take. It. All!" the Shinigami grunted as he punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. He was panting now, allowing his control to slip. Kid wasn't usually one to put his pleasure at the fore, whether they were in the bedroom or not. He always kept himself in check, stoic and silent unless something needed to be said or done. But then, he had a sadistic streak as well, and it niggled at the back of Soul's mind that this was supposed to be a punishment.

Kid took a single step forward and placed his hand over Maka's on the back of the trapped albino's head. He pushed forward, moaned low and wanton, and halted his motions. But he didn't come. He was close, Soul could tell, because even being shoved down his throat didn't prevent the taste of precome from settling on his taste buds. He couldn't hold back his own moan, the flesh of his Master's cock vibrating between his lips, and that cause Kid to hiss.

"Swallow, Soul."

"Mmmf?" pale eyebrows furrowed, confused. He wasn't able to look up at this angle. Why swallow? Master hadn't come yet…

A bare foot pressed up against naked testicles, startling the prone male.

"I said **swallow**!" Kid demanded roughly.

Blunt fingernails dug into his abdomen while the hand on his head pushed him forward again. This time he did as commanded, the muscles of his throat rippling over his Master's shaft. Erratic breathing near his ear told Soul that Maka was not distressed, simply aroused. It pleased her to help their Master dominate him. That knowledge caused Soul's throat to convulse again.

"Fuck," the Shinigami whimpered. "Again."

He complied. And then Master's hips were rocking forward in short jerks, skin twitching, breath labored. It wasn't until Kid began withdrawing that Soul understood what he was going to do.

 _No, no, no, no, SO GROSS!_

But there was nothing he could do. He was held fast by strong hands, a brief thought of betrayal flickering across his mind as Maka did nothing to soothe him. Master came across his tongue first, hot and bitter, before pulling away and pumping himself through the rest of his orgasm, whitewashing his pet's face.

"Don't you dare spit it out, Little Ghost," Kid warned.

Moonlit eyebrows knitted together as Soul offered a plaintive whine. It wasn't so much the flavor of jizz that bothered him, though it certainly didn't taste _good_. It was the texture. It drove him insane. And the longer it sat in his mouth, the harder it would be to swallow…and there was no doubt in his mind that he would have to swallow.

"Show me."

The pet's jaw dropped open to show Master that the inside of his mouth was as white as his hair, some of it escaping to dribble down his chin. He did his best to ignore the splotches that were splashed across his cheeks and forehead.

"Finish it."

 _God damn it!_

Eyelids slipped down over red orbs and he tried to quell the lurch of his stomach while he forced himself to swallow. It was an audible gulp, clearly forced, but he still automatically parted his lips once again to show that he was an obedient puppy.

The Master nodded, but offered no praise. Why would he? His pet was being punished, after all. Although he refused to leave him covered in semen. That was just nasty. He wasn't done playing yet.

"Clean him up, Maka," he spoke softly as he turned away, heading for a dresser against the wall.

It took the Shinigami but a moment to find what he was looking for. An ebony leather collar lined in white satin with gold hardware. "Little Ghost" was embossed deep in the material in an elegant font, and Kid could not help but smile when he looked at it. The collar wasn't just a symbol of ownership. It was far more than that. It was obedience, implicit trust…love.

Maka had accepted a collar quite readily. Boldly, if Kid was to be honest. She had _asked_ to be collared. Maka never did anything half way. But Soul? The only one who owned Soul was Soul. Maka had been his one exception, but she couldn't always provide him with the release he needed. It had taken months of trust building to reach this point. Friendly dinners, sharing a bed with nothing occurring beyond sleeping, Soul learning that it was equally ok to say yes as it was to say no.

He'd had a hard time allowing himself to relinquish control to somebody else. Being wielded in battle was not comparable to what happened in their safe space. But the day the young man had finally broken under the careful hands that bound and exposed him was the day that he had become whole. He acknowledged his trust in Kid, voiced his desire to be pliant and obedient to him. And when Kid had buckled the clasp of the collar around his throat, Soul had breathed the word "Master." The weight of that title, the promise it held, humbled the Shinigami.

It was the first time Soul had referred to him as such without any hesitation.

Thin fingers drew themselves over the edge and he smiled to himself, a small huff of laughter escaping him. That man probably didn't understand how much the Shinigami loved him. It wasn't the same as what Maka felt for him. In fact, in spite of the fact that he'd had Soul's cock in his hand, and his mouth….and his ass…what he felt for the albino man was purely platonic. He was able to play Master to his pet because domination was freeing to him. And to pretend that he wasn't attracted to Soul, well…

He shook his head to clear his mind, taking the opportunity to stretch before padding back over to the now cuddling couple. Maka was draped over Soul's back, her bare breasts pressed to tan skin. She hung off him rather lazily as he held his position on his knees, though he did lean back to nuzzle her lightly, even though his eyes were focused on Master's approach.

"Come, my loves. Time to get down to business."

It was going to be a very, very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shit gets real. Soul loses himself a little this chapter (in a good way, but it may bother some people). There will be one more chapter after this because I just do not dig 5k word chapters. I prefer 2k-2.5k. Just a comfortable length for me. Maka will be a much larger participant in the last chapter. Please review. Comments are what keep me writing, and we all know you people love this filth.**

* * *

Kid strode across the room, returning to where Maka lay draped over Soul's back. She was idly playing with the muscles of his chest, occasionally sliding herself down his large frame so she could reach around to stroke him. Master wouldn't like it if he went soft.

Soul did not complain.

He didn't complain when Master secured his collar around his throat, either.

Kid leaned over Soul's shoulder to place a gentle kiss on Maka's lips before tugging at her a bit. Her head tilted in curiosity, but Kid only gestured to a chair that said just off to the side of the bed. The blonde nodded her head in understanding and went to take a seat on the furniture, waiting politely for Master's next order.

Thin fingers began threading through Soul's hair again, and the larger male heaved a sigh before nuzzling his face against the Shinigami's stomach. He truly was a pet, and once upon a time he may have been disgusted with himself. But now? Now it was just comfortable. Warm. Safe.

"Tell me, Little Ghost," Master spoke softly, "what is it that you want?"

Soul swallowed thickly, glancing up at Kid briefly before flicking his eyes towards Maka and back again. He wanted to fuck. Sink himself into tight heat, lose his mind as he rocked into her over and over again. He had been so good…he'd earned it. And Kid didn't need to hear him say it to know what he desired.

"Mmm, of course that's what you want. Filthy, naughty boy that would be happy to breed if I let you."

Soul's response was to shudder and bite back a needy growl.

"Perhaps I'll let you have her. After I've had you," Kid practically purred, voice dropping low and dangerous. "Go on, get on the bed."

Soul did as he was told, crawling atop the mattress and sighing in delight has silken sheets slid over his belly. It felt even better to grind his leaking length into the bedding. His surprise (and disappointment) was palpable when Master told him to roll over onto his back. Master usually preferred him with his ass in the air. Said he liked the view.

There was a soft thud next to his head and he turned to see what had been placed beside him. He took note of a bottle of lube, a towel, and a blindfold. Things kept getting more interesting. Master didn't blindfold him often. He liked to force his pet to watch himself in the mirror while he was fucked, enjoyed seeing his pupils blown wide in pleasure as he was taken. Still, he wouldn't grouse about it. Whatever Master wanted he would willingly give. He never hurt Soul before, and the albino was more than positive that was still the case.

He startled a little when he felt lips on his hip, though it didn't take but a moment for him to relax onto the bed as Kid ascended his body, mouthing at his abs, his chest, leaning up to suckle at his throat. Oh, that was nice. So, so nice. It was even nicer when Master took Soul's neglected cock in his hand and began stroking. He gurgled his appreciation, arching up into Kid's grip.

"Ah ah! Be still!"

Soul flattened himself instantly, desperate not to lose long awaited friction. Kid straddled his pet's hips, settling on top of him easily. There was no hesitation or shame, and Soul himself was long past the point of being embarrassed by his Master's brazen nature. The steady roll of the Shinigami's pelvis against his sure didn't hurt, either. God, he needed more of that.

Gentle thumbs smoothed over the pet's angular jawline, and the Master hummed to himself appreciatively. He mouthed behind Soul's ear and along his throat, sneaking sly glances to see how Maka was holding up under the display. It was true that Kid was Dom to them both, but at the end of the day, Soul belonged to Maka. It was a privilege that she allowed him to touch Soul this way. Maka had never been the best at sharing.

The blonde was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It would have been imperceptible to anybody else, but the Master noticed. And he knew Soul noticed. But it wasn't Soul's place to comfort her here, and he remained staunchly unmoving save for the tilt of his head when Kid wanted to kiss or lick or bite somewhere he couldn't access.

Kid broke the silence easily, an elegant hand sliding down Soul's abdomen to his groin to grip his length as he spoke.

"Isn't he beautiful, Maka?"

She gulped and nodded her head slowly, hands gripping the edges of her chair. She wanted to move, to touch. She wanted to kiss and be kissed, lick and be licked, bite and be bitten. But she knew Kid would have none of it. He would not give until he felt like giving. And so she just watched, enthralled, as her Master drew his fingers away from Soul's cock and down between the cheeks of his ass.

"Have you ever touched him here, Maka?" came the soft intonation. "Has he ever let you? Have you ever wanted to?"

She shook her head slowly, trembling at the thought of any part of her being _inside_ Soul.

"Really? Only I've ever been here, Little Ghost?" Kid leered down at the albino, pressing gently against his hole. He wouldn't go in dry, that would be cruel. But Soul's shudder was delicious all the same.

"Such a shame," he rumbled, gesturing for his pet to hand him the lube. "It's a wonderful feeling. Where you're soft and wet, he is deliciously tight and unforgiving. It is utterly sinful."

The young Master made quite a show of coating his fingers before his hand disappeared again. It was Soul's sharp intake of breath and the twitch of his cock that alerted Maka to Kid's finger slipping inside of him. The wanton moan that followed was nothing short of debauched, and Master hadn't really even done anything yet.

"You know what's even better?" Kid grinned as his finger worked in and out, casual and slow. This was clearly torturous for Soul who had unabashedly raised a leg, a silent demand for more. "He's such a fucking _whore_ about it."

The albino moaned again, length jerking over his stomach. He had an undeniable praise kink, and if Master kept talking that way, he'd come with a single finger in his ass. That would be embarrassing as shit, and he'd never live it down.

Kid only laughed at him, gently slipping a second finger alongside the first and reveling in the hitch of his pet's breath. His head dipped downwards, lips pressing a kiss to his cockhead before his tongue darted out to flick against the leaking flesh.

"Ahhha! Master _please_!"

The raven laughed again, reaching for the silk cloth of the blindfold. Fingers were removed with a loud squelching noise that had Soul blushing red as a fire engine, and once wiped off on the towel, Kid spread the other's legs even wider.

"I'm sure you thought this was to take away your sight, hmm, Little Ghost?"

Soul only blinked at him.

"You know how I like to watch those pretty eyes of yours, though. To see your face twisted up when I'm moving in you. I want Maka to see it, too. How you look right before you come for me."

Soul arched up again, desperate. Master was dragging the silk along overheated skin, and the stimulation was torturous. His hands shook with the need to touch, but he only curled his fingers into his palms, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold himself together.

Master tying the blindfold snugly around the base of his dick ensured that he would. Fuck. Makeshift cock ring.

And then Master's fingers were back inside of him, curling and scissoring and…

"FUCK!"

"Ahhh, there it is!" Kid grinned, eyes bright, almost manic. He chuckled as he turned to Maka, noting her wide eyes and parted lips. "He's ok, love. Just found his magic happy button. Didn't I, Little Ghost?"

Soul nodded furiously, his entire body trembling. He couldn't stop it now. He was too far gone, and what small semblance of control he had left over his physical being was rapidly departing with his sanity. The muscles in his abdomen jumped when Kid took him in his mouth and began sucking, assaulting prostate and dick at the same time. He pulled off only to demand that his pet tell _Maka_ what it was he wanted.

"Go on, you filthy boy. Tell her exactly what it is you want from me. You can talk all you like…we both know you'll be incapable of silence in a minute."

The larger male whimpered in embarrassment. Maka'd never seen him be fucked before. What would she think? Would she see him as less of a man? As some sort of bottom bitch? Would she…

"OH JESUS FUCK!"

Master was drawing his fingers over his prostate again, and that was impossible to ignore.

"I didn't ask you to contemplate, Soul. I gave you an order."

"I…I…I don't think that I…"

Kid eased up for just a moment, brows furrowing.

"Color."

"Yellow…"

"Mmm," Kid hummed and leaned down to kiss at his ribs. "Good boy. Tell me what you need."

"To touch you…please," Soul's voice wavered. He was walking the precarious edge of passion and shut down. He could cry because he was overstimulated, or because Kid pushed too hard. But he already knew that Kid understood, or he wouldn't have asked for a color.

Maka remained silent through the exchange. Honestly, she not only found it touching, knowing that Soul trusted another so implicitly with his own safety and wellbeing…it was…hot. Not long ago she would have felt threatened by such interaction between Soul and another person, regardless of who it was. At this stage, though, it only bolstered her confidence in how much Soul had grown. How much she had grown. Kid was good for them both.

And now Soul's fingers were tangled in Master's hair. There was no pulling, no battling. He was just trying to ground himself while Kid whispered in his ear and pressed gentle kisses to his lips. They were chaste, easy, relaxed. Kid's fingers were still buried in him, but they didn't move, and Soul didn't ask him to remove them. The Shinigami just waited him out, stroking pale hair and kissing his temples and his forehead until his body sagged beneath him once again.

"Give me your color, Little Ghost," the raven whispered, crooking his fingers inside his pet once more.

Soul's voice was rough and raspy, but quite sure when he responded, "Green, Master."

"That's a good boy. Is it ok if Maka stays?"

Soul swallowed audibly, but nodded his head.

"Ok. Then tell _me_ what you want sweet boy. Tell me and I will give it to you."

There was a slight moment of hesitation, an avoidance, before fiery eyes once again met molten gold and he rumbled, "Fuck me, Master."

Kid shivered, unable to help himself. Soul sounded more than sure of what he wanted, pulled back from the precipice of ruin. Dear sweet Death, this man was going to be the end of him! But what a delicious way to die.

Long fingers were removed once more and cleaned up before the raven slicked his own length with lube. Thanks to the silk tied around Soul's erection, it hadn't faded during their brief respite, and Kid stroked the prone male languidly as he worked his way inside. He could be rough with the other when he was fully seated, but he much preferred savoring the moment when he pushed inside of him. His Little Ghost deserved that sort of reverence.

Soul hissed, curses escaping him as Master worked deeper. His eyes briefly gazed over to Maka who seemed more than ok with the current state of affairs as she openly stroked her clit and sunk a couple of fingers inside herself. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped when he felt Master's balls against his ass.

"Good, Little Ghost?"

"Fuck yes, Sir."

Kid moaned, loud and lusty and uninhibited, hips rolling forward, hands stroking his pet's thighs. He took a moment to center himself before rocking back and pushing in again. His pace was easy, a bit lazy even, mostly because he didn't want to fucking blow it. He still had plans for the beautiful creature beneath him, and he wasn't going to ruin it by coming like an untried boy.

"Mmm, fuck…it really is a shame, Maka, that you can't feel him the way I do."

He was speaking rather absentmindedly, eyes focused on the man below him. He was minutely aware of what Maka was doing, but not in the mindset to scold her for it. It didn't matter…she was going to get hers shortly.

"He's so goddamn tight. Fucking hot. And when you tell him what a wonderful whore he's been…" Kid yelped and stilled momentarily, growling low, but definitely not angry. "Shit, when you tell him what a wonderful whore he's been, he grips you like a fucking vice."

The Master pumped the albino's length in time with his thrusting, though his fist was loose. Just enough to tease, not enough to make him come. Not that he could with the tie around his dick. He urged his hips faster, didn't complain when his plaything wrapped his legs around his waist, definitely didn't complain when the other wailed as he hit his prostate over and over, and was ecstatic when he heard the larger male begging him.

"Jesusfuckingchristmotherfuckinghell, I need to come, need to come, need to come, Master _PLEASE_ , I wanna I wanna I wanna…"

Kid was right on that edge too. He was standing at the top of the mountain, waiting to come tumbling down. It would be absolutely fucking glorious! Instead, he pulled out and shoved himself away, his own pelvis bucking wildly, as if telling him how angry it was for being removed from its duty. But it wasn't time to finish yet. Not for either of them.

The plaintive cry of his pet pulled him from his thoughts. Soul was vibrating violently, tears wetting his cheeks. That last denial had snapped the rubber band he had stretched taut and Kid was momentarily terrified as he slipped behind him and pulled Soul's hefty weight into his lap.

"Color?" he called out. When Soul didn't answer, too busy sniveling and hiccupping, Kid firmly tapped his cheeks, demanding his attention. "Soul, give me your color."

"Green! Green, green, green!" he yipped through his tears.

"You're sure?" the Shinigami asked, incredulous. This didn't feel like green with his shivering and yowling.

"GREEN!"

"Ok! Ok, ok. It's ok. I believe you," he whispered as he placed gentle kisses in his hair, gesturing to Maka to come join them.

She crossed the room quickly but silently, settling herself on Soul's belly as he slumped against Kid. No permission was needed for his, her hands grabbing his to place them on her waist, lips pressed against his mouth to ease the shaking of his body. They both talked to him softly, sweetly, arms wrapped over ribcage and waist.

"I'm sorry," Soul hiccupped.

"Don't be sorry, Soul. Just breathe. If you want to stop we can stop," Kid assured him. He didn't use the albino's name often during scenes. Only if the larger needed grounding. He definitely needed it now, even though he was sure of his color.

"Don' wanna stop. Feel good…real good. Jus' frustrated."

"Ok, love. Ok. We're almost done, and I promise you'll be well taken care of at the end of it all."

Maka's fingers were carding through alabaster strands as she stared into Kid's eyes. There were questions there, but all were answered when Soul's twitching slowed and his tears ceased.

"You always take care of me," Soul hummed. His voice was honey sweet and heavy, and he smiled drunkenly at Maka.

"Is he ok?" Maka mouthed quietly, fingers continuing their petting.

Kid nodded and spoke easily, "Not quite subspace, but plenty close. We'll give him a few minutes to settle. He's not hurt or in danger, just a little overwhelmed. Keep doing what you're doing. Just touch him. He'll come out of it."

"And then what?" the blonde enquired as she tipped her head.

Kid grinned then, lecherous and feral.

"And then we finish what we started."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to hell. There's no way I'm not.**

* * *

Soul felt drunk. He was pretty sure he was drunk. But then, things were rather hazy and his body felt incredibly buoyant. He knew there were people with him, Maka and Master, but their voices were muffled. Mmm, no, not drunk. This was definitely more reminiscent of when he got high after a bad day. When he was inebriated everything was loud and obnoxious and all he wanted was for people to go away. Right now what he wanted to do was snuggle.

And maybe fuck some more. Definitely fuck some more.

He blinked, red eyes scanning the room before the objects of his affections came into view. He heard them talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. Were they whispering? Was he just that out of it?

Oh, Maka was stroking his belly. That felt nice.

"Soul? Hey, you awake?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

The blonde nuzzled under his chin and kissed his neck as she whispered, "You scared me."

"M'alright. Promise."

He threaded his fingers with hers, leaning into the small woman, broad smile on his face. It was sweet of her to worry, but he really was ok. Concerns were assuaged with soft kisses, fingers skimming over her ribs and sliding down to rest in the curve of her lower back.

Kid had vacated the bed and was fiddling around in a large walk in closet. When he emerged, he was pushing some sort of apparatus. The top was relatively wide, and well-padded and the bottom had two padded extensions that sat in a V shape. Eye bolts were available for latching chains, and leather straps lined in what looked like sheepskin hung off it in various places.

The two lovebirds were completely unaware of their Master's return, but he didn't much care at the moment. He was busy locking the wheels in place, adjusting straps and the position of his device only to disappear back into the closet to pull out a few more items. His giddiness was practically palpable, but he kept himself in check until he'd gathered all he desired, appraising his hoard as he set it upon the tabletop.

When he had finished, he returned to the bedside, hand settling in white hair to ruffle it fondly.

"Such a good boy," Kid murmured before placing a kiss on his temple.

Gentle hands guided Maka away from the prone male, and while Soul wanted to complain, he said nothing. He remained still and quiet, partially because he still felt sluggish. A confused whine slipped from his throat when a leash that was back tied to the wall was attached to his collar.

"Master?"

"Don't worry, Little Ghost. I promise that we're near the end, and this will all be worth it. Hands please."

Soul complied without thought. His obedience was automatic at this point. And though he was not concerned, he was incredibly curious, watching in quiet interest as loose black leather bags were secured over his wrists. He frowned, but he felt no consternation. Things just kept getting more intriguing.

When Master approached with a new muzzle gag, however, he balked a bit. It was actually less restrictive than the first one he wore, plastic with many holes drilled into it for ease of breathing, the edge lined with satin for comfort. He would be able to speak if he chose to, and the construction of the muzzle made it clear it was not meant for breathplay.

"Come now, love, don't fight about it. You know how you can get with her, and I'd rather not mark up that pretty skin of hers anymore, eh?"

Red eyes casually slid over to gaze at Maka who was calmly adjusting straps and bolts on the strange table Kid had pulled out. His vision fell on an old silvery scar, slightly gnarled and in the shape of his mouth. He had once been so riled during a scene that he'd bitten without thought and when Maka had not complained, he held his grip. The resulting carnage left him feeling so guilty that he had shut down and crawled beneath the bed like a beaten dog, though Maka had never been upset and Master hadn't punished him.

He accepted the muzzle with no further trouble, exhaling with a shudder when Kid had finished fastening it.

The Shinigami nodded in satisfaction before sidling back over to the blonde. He tapped her hip gently and pulled her slender form into his arms, mouthing at her throat and slipping a hand between her legs. Saffron eyes bore into heated crimson, perfectly aware of what he was doing to the man chained to his bed. A little kickstart to his libido and some jealousy for added measure.

"Maka my lovely, would you like to tell our precious pet what that little contraption is?" he hummed as his fingers circled her clit. A smirk lit up his face as she twitched against his touch.

"It's, aha! It's b-breeding bench, sir."

Soul popped up on his knees, the mattress creaking beneath his weight. His interest was piqued, and if he were a dog his ears would have sat tall and alert atop his head. A breeding bench? What did that mean? That sounded like a good thing. At least, it seemed like a good thing. Although if he was the one meant to be strapped into it…

"Nnnng, Masterrrr…" Maka quivered and twitched again. Kid was still torturing her, his fingers buried in her center.

The Shinigami grinned, head tipping to the side as he crooked his fingers in wet heat. It delighted him the way his little puppet convulsed against him, heat flaring in his gut as he soaked up the feeling of power.

"Are you going to come for me like this? Writhing on my fingers like some wanton whore?" he inquired, a pale hand palming one of Maka's breasts.

The blonde's natural inclination was to nod in affirmation, but she tamped down that response and instead offered a shake of her head even as her hips undulated against his groin.

"No? What would you like instead?"

She whined, frustrated and nervous. Now she understood Soul's earlier fear. The demand of sharing her desires with a single lover in privacy was considerably different than being forced to voice them in front of an audience. But Maka was considerably more stubborn than her partner was and her whine morphed into a low growl.

"I want pet to fuck me!" she cried out as a thumb found her clit to stroke in a light circle.

"Do you now? You want to be fucked by that dog?" the Master sneered as he inclined his head toward the bed.

There was no malice in his voice, but being called a dog fired Soul up all the same. He hit the end of the leash and yelped as he fell back onto the mattress. He was unhurt but surprised, his ego bruised by the laughter that bubbled up in Kid's chest.

"Always so impatient, Little Ghost! You'll get yours, no worries."

And with that, Kid removed dexterous fingers from their hiding place, tongue gliding up and down the digits in great show to clean them off. He wasted no time in moving Maka to the bench, allowing her to situate herself on her belly before began cinching straps around arms, legs, and torso. By the time he completed his task the blonde was bound with her thighs spread wide, pussy on display, ass in the air, completely immobile save for the ability to turn her head.

Soul felt like he was staring directly into her from his vantage point on the bed. His cock was harder than granite, flushed and leaking once again, and he was desperate to be inside of her. So desperate, in fact, he began shaking, leaning forward into his collar and snorting through his muzzle.

"You want her, my rogue?" Kid rumbled at him before sinking to his knees between Maka's parted thighs. "I'm not sure she's quite ready for you yet. Perhaps I should check?"

Maka gasped as something warm and wet arched over her core and then she yelped as lips closed around her clit and sucked. She was completely at Master's mercy, unable to even shift her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry lovely. Was that too much?" Kid mocked her. "Looked a little dirty, thought I should polish your pearl a little. Such fine jewelry can't be left tarnished."

"Fuck, Master, please! I…I…" the blonde moaned again, fingers curling into her palms as the tip of his tongue slipped and slid and lapped over the sensitive bundle and then delved inside her.

The Shinigami ceased his tormenting and stood up, stroking his own arousal as he did so. He continued his lewd ministrations as he approached the bed once more, completely unashamed by his behavior. He only stopped long enough to untie his pet's leash from the eyelet that secured it, hand wrapping around the hot length that begged for touch.

He pulled on the lead, gentle pressure encouraging the captive male to follow. Soul was a balled up mass of tension and desperation and it pleased the young Master immensely. He watched the albino shift his weight back and forth as he tried to hold himself back, pulling on the leash to bring the larger male down to his level.

"Do you want her?"

Soul rumbled, the sound rising from his throat only to be swallowed back down and thrum in his chest.

"Mmm, I thought so. That's a good boy. Come."

Kid brought him right up to the bound woman, watched as he shuddered yet again and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. He pressed his own body against the well-muscled back of his pet, hand slipping downward to grip his length and rub it against Maka's slit.

"HA!" Soul yipped and stomped a foot, hips grinding back into his Master instead of forward into the warmth he so desired. He hadn't been given permission. He'd ruin everything if he caved now.

"Lie down," Kid commanded.

It took the taller male a moment to understand what was being requested of him, brain sex addled as it was. When he was finally able to process his Master's words, he laid down obediently, mitted hands extended so they rested on either side of Maka's head, chest pressed to her back. There was the sound of metal releasing and the tension on his neck was gone, only a gentle hand resting against his lower back. That same hand subtly dipped between the cheeks of Soul's ass and he gasped as he felt something cool against his hole, followed by something that filled him. Fuzz brushed against his thighs and he blushed at the realization that he had a butt plug with a tail attachment buried in him.

Warm lips glided against his ear and he internally rejoiced when Master shuddered a breath and whispered to him, "Be a good dog, Little Ghost. Breed your bitch."

His pelvis apparently took on a mind of its own as he hunched forward, thrusting with wild abandon as he sought to sink himself into his prize. With his hands gloved he couldn't find purchase on anything, nor could he get his angle right. He felt his dick poke a creamy thigh, felt it slide once or twice against a slick entrance, but he continuously missed his mark.

A frustrated howl escaped him as he tried to adjust himself with no success. A warm hand around his length almost had him stopping, but he was so incredibly frenzied that he just fucked into the fist instead. The sharp sting of teeth against his shoulder and the demand that he be still halted his motions easily enough though, and he didn't move again until he heard Kid's command and felt humid warmth against his cockhead.

"Go on, breed your bitch you disgusting mutt."

Soul surged forward, moaning so loudly he was sure that Crona could hear him on the fucking moon. Jesus FUCK Maka felt amazing, and judging by her wailing, she wasn't at all displeased herself. She cried out beneath him, walls rippling along his length, the demands of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me you dog!" spurring him on.

He tried to grip the edge of the bench, forgetting he was wearing the mitts. Another level of frustration forced him further into the role he had been given. A mongrel whose only job was to breed the bitches presented to him. He adjusted accordingly as his bound hands found Maka's tethered waist, wrists pressing into her sides for better purchase. The tail, which happened to be the same color of his own hair, swayed back and forth as his hips hammered forward. If he didn't feel so fucking good, Soul would be disgusted with himself.

Kid stood in front of him now, staring directly into his eyes even as they were glazing over in unbridled pleasure. Maka's cries had been muffled by the Master shoving his own cock in her mouth which she sucked without complaint. If anything, she was thoroughly pleased. He held her head as he thrust in and out, moaning and shuddering right along with her, though he never broke contact with the animal that fucked her.

"How does it make you feel, Little Ghost? Knowing that even while you're in her, I'm in her too? She's -ahhha – she's so very good with her tongue. I may go ahead and come right now. Mark her just like I marked you."

The Shinigami can see the flash of teeth behind the muzzle. The threat that resides there, though he knows it will never be acted on. He likes it. Craves that defiance.

"Come on, love. Fill her up. Claim her before I do!"

Soul's golden skin was covered in sweat, glistening and glowing, aiding in the slide of his body of straps of leather and skin of satin. He somehow managed to wedge his hands beneath Maka's bound torso, holding an awkward grip on the front of her thighs. His thrusts are short and brutal, probably bruising, but he just doesn't give a shit. Maka's voice is no longer being silenced as Kid has moved away from her and is desperately stroking himself, seeking his own orgasm.

And then Soul explodes. Like the filthy dog he is he yowls as he fucks himself through his climax, eyes holding Master's gaze the whole time. He snarls and grinds his teeth, irises ablaze with the knowledge that he has laid claim to the female beneath him. She would never belong to anybody other than him.

The moment his pet reaches orgasm, Kid stops his own frantic jerking. It was only meant to spur the other male on. He wasn't ready to come again yet. He kneeled in front of Maka and stroked her cheek, offering soft kisses as he asked if she was alright.

"M'fine", she slurred, reminiscent of Soul's earlier state.

"I'll let you up in just a minute, ok?"

"Yessirrrrr, s'fine. No rush," she gurgled.

Kid made his way around the table to Soul who lay slumped on top of Maka. His body was still twitching rather violently with the aftershocks of his peak. He didn't look quite sated, his eyes surprisingly wild and feral, though he didn't try and avoid his Master's touch when it came. He relaxed ever so slightly, even as his hips continued to rock forward into his lover. Kid knew there was no way he was still hard, but he wouldn't chide him for the action. There was no point.

Careful hands reached forward to release the larger man from the confines of his muzzle and he gently stroked along his ribs and carded his hands through moonlit hair to calm the other.

"That was very good, Soul. Very, very good. I'm proud of you. You stay right there just a minute more and then you can move, yeah?"

Crimson eyes blinked once. His pupils were blown wide, and the actually looked high as fuck (he was, in a way), but he was coherent enough to understand what was being asked of him. His body finally sagged in exhaustion though he had the presence of mind to roll his weight slightly to the side so as not to crush Maka.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Maka only laughed. She had no words to tell him how ridiculous that apology was, so she simply contracted her muscles and delighted in the hiss that resounded from the man atop her.

Soft touches on his waist caught Soul's attention and he sat up enough to see Master beside him. A questioning look was sent to the Shinigami who gestured simply at him.

"Off."

Soul did as he was told, wincing as he slipped free of Maka. A gasp caught his attention as he watched Kid slide a plug inside of her and he flushed once more.

"Can't have all your hard work slipping away now, can we?" Kid chuckled and patted him on the chest affectionately. "Good work."

Kid hummed and set to work releasing Maka, taking the time to rub out a knot or two and loosen her back up in order to aid in her standing.

"Are you sure you're alright, darling?"

Maka wobbled a bit as she stood up, throwing her arms around Kid's neck to catch herself. Her mouth sought his, tongue snaking out to slip between his lips, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

"I am most definitely fine. Better than fine, really."

"You've been so good, my lovely. Is there anything that you want before we adjourn?" Kid cooed.

"Well," Maka began, a thin finger pressed to her chin in thought. "There is one thing I think I'd enjoy."

"Indeed? Name it, anything you want."

"Anything?"

Kid turned to Soul, quickly assessing his state of mind before nodding once at Maka.

"Anything."

"In that case…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to watch Soul to fuck you," Maka said evenly. And even as she addressed Kid, it was Soul she watched.

Red eyes widened before turning to Kid for direction. That wasn't something they did. Well, it was…sometimes. But not with Maka watching. Not without Kid exerting his dominance over him. Control wasn't Soul's element. Even when he was alone with Maka, taking charge wasn't his preference. He was capable of it, without question, but he didn't particularly like it.

Kid, of course, did not assume Maka's request was one that required Soul to take control at all. Rather it was her way of asking if she could try her hand at directing. She wasn't a true submissive like her weapon partner. She was very much a switch, and her personality lead her more towards the role of dominance.

He'd been teaching her about the proper practices of taking on such a role. Rather, _his_ teacher had been instructing while he settled himself into the submissive position for her lessons. Maka knew the secret of his instructor, but Soul did not. He really didn't need to know. He had asked the Shinigami only once, and when Kid had answered that it was someone who understood what darkness was, Soul let it go.

Kid supposed it was so easy for him to leave it alone because they trusted each other. And the truth of the matter was that they all had secrets. The three of them shared a great deal with each other, practically everything, but they were still human. Well, mostly human, in his case.

He knew Soul was still watching him, wanting to know what he should do and he felt a rush of power course through him. It was deliciously satisfying to know that the weapon was deferring to him rather than his meister. The bond that existed between them had long since been solidified, but it still felt like a triumph when the albino turned to him over Maka. Knowing that he had earned the kind of faith that Soul had only ever given one other person was absolutely intoxicating,

Even so, what to do was not his choice this time. Soul had his wits about him most assuredly, and he was fine physically. And it wasn't as if the weapon hadn't fucked him before. It was not a terribly common occurrence simply because of the nature of their relationship, but Kid didn't have an aversion to it. The weapon could make this decision on his own.

"Master?"

"You don't need me to make this choice for you. It's a simple yes or no. You're not a child, Soul."

The weapon frowned and then huffed. Kid understood his reluctance. He was insecure, concerned about what his meister would think of him. He'd felt the same trepidation in his wavelength when he'd had to calm the other male earlier. He was worrying over nothing, of course. If seeing the raven balls deep in her partner hadn't been a turn off (and it clearly hadn't been), then there was no reason to think Maka would be put off by the reverse.

"Are…would you be upset with me if I said yes?" Soul queried, eyes downcast.

"No. There's no reason for me to be upset with you for allowing yourself something you want, Soul. You're a sub, not a slave. You're a man, not a boy."

It took only a moment more before Soul turned to Maka, eyes dropping to focus on her throat as he said, "What would you have me do…my Mistress?"

That was all either meister needed to hear from the weapon. Kid raised an eyebrow at Maka, offering a subtle nod, silently handing over control to her. Maka strode over to the pair, stopping before Soul and reaching up to take his chin between her fingers to pull him down for a kiss.

"I want you to make him scream for me," she whispered against his lips.

Soul did not bother to suppress his grin.

"First things first, my love."

The blonde beckoned Kid closer, slipping behind him to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. She gently guided him to his knees in front of the larger male and instructed him to suck.

The two men took a moment to look at each other, each one silent and unmoving, and then the raven leaned forward, taking soft flesh between his lips and sucking gingerly. He moaned when large fingers wound in his hair and sighed around the length that was thickening on his tongue.

Soul was making a valiant effort to keep still, though he still winced as Kid worked at him. He shuddered out a gasp and grit his teeth, tugging on obsidian strands that he'd caught between his fingers.

"Does it hurt, Soul?" Maka queried, though her tone was not one of concern. She knew he enjoyed the overstimulation.

"Yes," he hissed. "But it's so, so good, Mistress."

Maka hummed in response, gently removing his hand from Kid's head to replace it with her own. She drew a finger from her free hand along his flexing jaw, down his throat, and underneath his chin. He swallowed reflexively and she praised him for it.

"Show me your work, Karasu."

The Shinigami pulled away from Soul's groin, lips slipping over the now hardened cock with a hard suck. His tongue flicked out a few more times to graze the tip, quivering as Maka's hand stroked his belly. It was a bit strange to him to have their roles reversed without his teacher present, but Kid found he didn't mind it so much. He felt comfortable in her arms, leaning into her touch as her hand drifted lower.

"Do you need prep?" she murmured against his neck.

"No, Mistress. I took care of myself before we started this evening."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, I hadn't decided if I wanted to fuck or be fucked, and you know I like to plan for every contingency."

Maka chuckled, hand dipping to give his testicles a gentle squeeze.

"I appreciate you thinking ahead."

Soul whined above him, fingers flexing as he worked not to touch himself. He hadn't been given permission to do so. He knew better.

Maka smiled at him, gesturing towards the bed as her hand stroked Kid, grip loose and teasing.

"On your back, wait there."

The albino did as he was told, spreading himself out on the plush mattress, still and silent. Maka remained with Kid, hand continuing its languid motions, dipping randomly to cup his balls before sliding back up to twist around the head of his cock.

"M-Maka…"

"Ah ah ah, that's not my name right now, is it, Karasu?" she chided, hand ceasing its motion.

"N-no," the reaper whimpered, hips twitching.

"Who am I?"

"My Mistress…"

"That's a good boy. Now, I want you to go over there, and let your sweet Little Ghost fill you up, yeah?"

The meister slid away from him then, sauntering away to seat herself in the chair she had occupied earlier. It gave her a front row seat of the show. She was going to enjoy every second of it. One long leg crossed daintily over the other and she couldn't stop the slight tremor of her body as the plug Kid had inserted shifted inside her. Delicious.

It was not half as enticing, however, as Kid threw a leg over Soul's hips, reaching behind him to grab the throbbing length waiting for him. He rubbed it against his hole and it took everything the weapon had not to buck upwards, a growl rolling in his chest. His hands automatically rose to guide Kid onto him, but they promptly fell back to his sides when Maka corrected him.

"You're just going to lie there and let him use you. Don't. Move. A muscle."

She expected that he would be frustrated with her, but all the prone male did was moan. Kinky fuck.

"Go on, my Raven. Take your pleasure. Show me how good he makes you feel."

Kid complied, sinking down over Soul slowly, eyes closed in concentration, lips parted. His jaw dropped open when he had fully seated himself, elegant hands finding the well-muscled chest beneath him. He exhaled in a shaky breath, nodded when Soul asked him if he was ok, and then he moved. A small swivel of his hips, testing the waters.

"Oh…" Soul said, voice soft.

The raven rolled his hips again, then dared to lift himself the tiniest fraction. He sat back and gasped, grinding down into Soul's lap. The weapon's toes curled, fingers following suit as he did his best to be still. Kid rose and fell again and again, each time pulling himself a bit higher until he found a steady rhythm that worked for him. His hands slid down the larger male's chest to rest on his abdomen, offering leverage when he finally found the right angle to hit his prostate.

"Oh, _shit_!" he yelped, driving himself down harder.

"You like it right there, Karasu?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Does he make you feel good?"

"Fuck yes he does, he's so good, Mistress, so so good, I'm so full, want him to touch…"

Soul panted beneath him, vibrating with the desperate desire to grab his partner and rail into him. But as always, he was a good boy. He was waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting, holding off even as he felt another orgasm blooming in his belly.

"You're being so very good, Soul. So patient. So beautiful like this," Maka purred from her chair.

"Y-yes, I…I'm good. Trying so hard to be g-good."

And in that moment, Maka knew that the weapon had earned his end. She made her way to the bedside and covered his mouth with her own in a soft kiss, even as Kid continued to ride him.

"Take him," she spoke against his lips.

The moment she was out of the way, Soul flipped the reaper. He covered the pale body with his own, mouth crushed against thin lips in a desperate kiss. His hips drove forward in reckless abandon, Kid's knees held up in his elbows as he curled himself inwards, seeking connection with his wavelength.

Soul hit the Shinigami's prostate dead on, and Kid howled, simultaneously completing a low resonance.

"Jesus FUCK! Right there, Soul! Good boy! Good, good, good, fucking HELL you are such a good boy!"

Maka took the opportunity to join their resonance, her own wavelength nudging the pair closer to climax. It was a warm sensation, familiar and calming. Even as the demon weapon railed into the gun meister so roughly he had pleasured tears streaking his cheeks, there was no fear, no disgust, just comfort and safety.

The final thread snapped and Soul emptied himself into his Master with a sharp cry. He fucked himself through his orgasm while Kid's hand flew over his own erection, tugging and twisting until he too erupted in thick ribbons of white.

Soul pulled out and collapsed on his back, limbs twitching erratically, breathing labored. He was beyond fucked out. There was no energy left in him, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to curl up and rest, but his meisters wouldn't allow it, and he didn't have the energy to crawl away.

"Nooo, 'm tired! Go 'way."

Kid gestured to Maka to come sit on the bed, removing himself once she had taken his place and settled Soul's head in her lap. He grabbed a towel from the walk in closet to wipe off his chest before doing the same to Soul. A gentle kiss was placed on Maka's forehead and a soft smile given.

"I'm going to go draw baths. Just sit here with him for a while. Let him rest. He'll shake for a bit, but that's normal with this sort of energy expenditure. Don't let him leave."

The blonde nodded at her counterpart, gently waving him away as her fingers began combing through the sweaty bangs of her passed out weapon partner. He had worked hard, meeting the demands of two Masters. He had earned his rest.

"Sleep, my sweet love. We'll be here for you when you wake."


	5. Chapter 5

When Soul next woke, it was in a pair of strong, masculine arms. He felt Maka nearby, but couldn't see her anywhere. He stirred within the embrace, tried to sit up, and failed. A warm laugh made him raise tired eyes to find the soft honeyed gold of Kid.

"Hey," the reaper murmured to him. "You did such a good job tonight. I'm proud of you."

Soul blinked slowly, but offered no response. His mind was still too foggy.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Kid stepped off the bed first, offering a hand to the exhausted albino. Soul knew he didn't need to stand on ceremony with the Shinigami anymore, gratefully taking his hand as he stumbled into him. His toes dragged as he was lead into the master bathroom connected to the dungeon suite, legs feeling leaden. There was a hot bath drawn and waiting for him, the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine filling his nose. He was already grateful for it, and he hadn't even reached the tub yet.

Kid lowered him into the tub cautiously, and it was then that Soul noticed he was dressed again.

"When did you…?"

"A while ago," the raven spoke softly. "Maka monitored you while I took a quick shower and drew you a bath."

"Is she…?"

"She was near when you woke up. She's probably back in your room for now. I asked her to leave us alone for this part."

"I don't understand."

Kid rolled up the sleeves of the fresh button down he wore before grabbing a shallow bowl from a tub-side table. He dipped it in the bath water before tilting Soul's head back to wet his hair, smoothing his fingers through the strands as he worked. The sigh Soul released was wholly rewarding.

"You hit subspace."

"I…did."

"Do you remember it?"

Soul shook his head slightly before responding with a quiet, "No, not really. I'm sorry."

"Why?" the raven asked, pulling soap slicked fingers through the albino's mess of hair. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not unusual not to have any recollection of it."

"I've never…never been there…before."

Kid hummed and nodded, massaging at his charge's temples. He smiled when Soul leaned into the touch and sighed again.

"Do you remember how you felt at all?"

The weapon sank deeper into the tub, calmly offering an arm to the gun meister when he began working over his skin with a bar of soap. He contemplated the question for a moment, watched the ripples of the water breaking around him, and then leaned against the lip of the tub.

"It was like being in a really deep high. Things…echoed. They were fuzzy."

"Did you like it?"

The weapon pursed his lips at this question, taking a moment to watch Kid massage soap into each individual finger of his left hand. The man was incredibly meticulous when it came to aftercare, but he made Soul feel like a king, so there were no complaints.

"I don't know if I did. Not being coherent is…it's…"

"Scary."

Soul bowed his head, whispering his affirmation.

They were silent for a few minutes as Kid continued to bathe Soul, massaging lather into his shoulders, his chest, washing his legs, massaging his feet. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and placed tender kisses on the bruises and scratches that covered his back.

The larger male turned then, crossing his arms on the edge of the basin and laying his chin there. Kid took the opportunity to wash his back once more and rub out the knots created from being bound to the floor.

"Kid?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Soul inhaled and then blew out his breath in a rush. "I love you."

The Shinigami smiled, even though the other couldn't see it, and said, "I love you, too."

The albino shook his head, staring at the bathroom wall.

"No, I mean I'm…in love. With you."

Oh. Now that was a revelation. In all the time that the pair had come together this way, never had Kid thought he would hear those words. He supposed a part of him had hoped, but he had done his best not to dwell on it. He'd felt graced that he was allowed to share even this much of Soul with Maka. The scythe meister had long since expressed her deeper affections for the reaper, and Soul knew of her feelings, but he'd never expected Soul to share such a sentiment.

"Kid?"

Earnest red eyes were searching his face and the Shinigami realized he had gone completely still. His body was moving before his mind could catch up, a careful palm cupping a strong jaw as he dipped his head to place the most tender kiss he'd ever bestowed on the weapon upon his lips. And then he kissed his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks. Each press of his lips held a reverence that paled in comparison to his feelings for the man in front of him.

"I _love_ you," Kid murmured again. "So very much."

Soul smiled that crooked grin of his, light dancing in fiery irises, and all was right in their world.


End file.
